zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Once Upon a Time
Once Upon a Time is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a story loosely based on the fairy tale portions of the earlier seasons of the ABC series Once Upon a Time. In this story, Nick is the dashing prince, while Judy is the princess, which, of course, is a nod to Ginnifer Goodwin portraying Snow White in the series. Other characters seen include Finnick as a pirate captain, Regina as a beautiful mermaid that Judy's brother Jack falls for and so on. Bellwether is the Evil Queen, while my character Omri is the Dark One. Skye is Judy's handmaiden that falls for Finnick. Story My name is Judy Hopps My parents are the king and queen of Zootopia It was a peaceful kingdom, glorious and majestic However, my life soon changed one day My handmaiden Skye and I went for a ride on our horses That's when my life was changed forever We were attacked by Doug, champion of the Evil Queen However, I was saved My hero was a handsome prince of a fox He introduced himself as Nick Wilde, the prince of Fox Haven I was drawn to him immediately, and him to me I took him back to the castle That's when the mission began Gazelle, the Queen of Fairies, had dropped by She had a mission for us We had to stop the Evil Queen My brother Jack was to come too, along with Skye Gazelle pointed us to the coastal city of Blacktown That's where we met the pirate captain called Finnick He agreed to transport us We truly set off Along the way, Finnick started up something with Skye While on land to get water, Jack began to find love He met a lovely mer-skunk named Regina in a cave lagoon There was a clear attraction At the same time, Nick found a golden lamp Rubbing it, he unleashed Clawhauser, the cheetah genie of the lamp Meanwhile, something terrible happened A villain far more powerful than the Evil Queen escaped from his cell in our dungeon That was the Dark One That ibex had had his powers taken away by Gazelle She had put special binders on him The Evil Queen had removed them However, when the Dark One attacked us, we defeated him for good Now it was on to the Evil Queen There was a huge battle Nick and I fought hard That sheep's powers nearly killed me We then found that our love was the strongest power of all We admitted our feelings and kissed United, we defeated her Now it was time to go home Jack wanted to stop at the lagoon to see Regina We allowed it They admitted their feelings too, as Gazelle appeared and transformed Regina into a regular skunk so they could be together Soon, there was a royal wedding I married Nick Jack married Regina We all lived happily ever after Category:Stories inspired by television shows Category:Stories inspired by Once Upon a Time Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fairy tale-inspired stories Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Jack Hopps/Regina Pawson fics Category:Jacina stories Category:PG-13 stories Category:Stories where Judy is royalty Category:Stories where Jack is Judy's brother Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Poem style